


Funny You Should Ask

by KIAlives



Series: Kia's IzuLeo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: IzuLeo Week 2020, M/M, Soulmate AU, i wish i could, sorry no smut, wings are an ero zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIAlives/pseuds/KIAlives
Summary: Butterfly Izumi gets knocked out by Leo
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Kia's IzuLeo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760086
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omg, I am so sorry I still can't write and this is all I push out for today. I wish I could have left a better ending. I am much better at scripts than stories...

Izumi was walking around the forest when he stumbled around a small log cabin in the middle of the woods. If he was flying with his large blue butterfly wings, he would have never seen this small cabin. Curiosity got the best of him as he walked towards a random home.

From the windows, Izumi could see a mess of papers and feathers. As his curiosity grew stronger, Izumi walked closer to the wooden window. It was a strange window that only had a tiny glass portion above the center. No window like such existed in the fairyland. Upon closer inspection, there was a handle in the left-center of the window. Izumi stared intensely at the wooden window, trying to figure out the function and design; he didn't notice the sounds of footsteps approaching the door.   
The door slammed open, hitting Izumi on his face and successfully knocking him out.

Izumi woke inside the cabin. He slowly lifted himself up. 

"Hey, hey, are you okay to get up?" An orange hair human rushed towards him with a concerned face. "Ah, wait, can you understand me? I have seen something with clothes like yours." The orange human kneed down beside the bed. " Man, it was quite a shock to find someone else here." Izumi stared as the orange human rambled on. 

Inside he saw more of the layout of the cabin. There is a small bed, which Izumi is on, tucked in the southeast corner of the cabin. What seems to be a kitchen on the southwest corner. One table and four chairs near the kitchen. A fireplace in the center of an east wall. More importantly, Izumi saw the mess of papers and feathers he saw from the windows outside was nothing compared to actually mess seen inside. There were near twice as many feathers scattered as there were papers. The mess covered the floor and all the furniture. 'How does this human live like this?'

"Urgh! I forget my manners. Which is bad cuz then others will scold me for spending too much time in my research. My name is Leo Tsukinaga. I hope you understand Japanese because my English and Spanish aren't the best. Maybe I should have started in English instead of Japanese. I'll have to explain my research again, but that is important to me. So -"

"Izumi." Leo blinked in confusion. "Izumi is my name. Please don't repeat your ramble."

"Wow, you have such an alluring voice. Do all of your ethnic group carry such beautiful voices? Ah, wait wait before you answer that question I have a question I have been dying to ask! And if you could only answer one question or never come back again, I have to know. This will bother me to the grave if I don't know! Are your wings real?!" 

The color drained from his face as Izumi realized he must have released his wings while unconscious. He had revealed his fairy status to Leo. As Izumi desperately tried to think of an excuse, he failed to notice Leo's hand creep up beside his wings.

Leo's fingertips rubbed the edges of the fairy's wing, shooting an overflowing sense of ecstasy from the sides to Izumi's spine. Izumi let out a high pitch moan. Leo took that as a sign to go further and spread his hand. Izumi melted at the touch. Any sense of anxiety or dread Izumi had for revealing himself was long gone. 

Before allowing Leo to go any further, Izumi's reluctantly pulled Leo's hand further from his wings. "Please give me a moment of silence to compose myself. This has been too much."

Leo nodded and gently held on to the hand that Izumi used to pull his hands away.

"To start, it appears you are my soulmate. We, fae, are created with soulmates, which we must mate and live with. Our kind finds our soulmates by the sensations of our wings. You, humans, have no wings, but when you touched mine..my wings reacted to you...Be mindful to refrain from touching my wings so. I won't be able to keep composed. Now I sense you have a lot of questions, but I do not have the authorization to answer them. I will return to the kingdom and gather the authorization and material necessary to answer your questions. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Can't you spend more time with me before you?" 

"The sooner I can explain everything to you, the sooner I'll be able to spend more time with you. Now, if you'll excuse me."


	2. I promised

The fae world is a giant floating fountain with smaller floating fountains scrambled across the central fountain. Each fountain is fluttering around the water that never ends.  
Izumi travels to the red fountain that houses his governing department. There lives the red prince of the fae government. There are four appointed princes who are chosen to rule the fae. There is the position of the red prince, currently held by Tsukasa Suou, in charge of agriculture. The blue prince in charge of visuals. The pink prince is in charge of relationships. Lastly, the rainbow prince, currently held by a blonde in charge of magic.  
Izumi passes through a number of wide arches and corridors until he arrives at a luminescent red arch, closed by a rouge red curtain. There are no doors in the fae world, only curtains. Every fae knows to respect the privacy of a closed curtain; just make sure the curtain is completely closed. He waits outside the curtain until he hears the red prince invite him in.  
”To what do I owe this rare unannounced visit, Sena. I assume it has something to do with your visit outside,” pips Tsukasa. The prince stayed seated at his wooden desk. He pushed small piles of paperwork to side, clearing a line of sight towards Izumi. While princes are not supposed to have favorites (and every fae know they have their favorites), they do choose a second in command in which they can whole heartily trust, like a super BFF. Tsukasa recruited Izumi from the blue fountain for his serious dedication to detail and work orientation. They found out they worked well together as Izumi wrote detailed plans, and Tsukasa found the resources for the projects.  
“It would appear I have found my soulmate,” Izumi used the softest breath he could voice. Typically uniting soulmates are celebrated but Izumi’s case is rather special.  
Tsukasa jerks up and moves excitedly toward Izumi. ”Congratulations, what a surprise! From what house is the fae from? We’ll have to plan the celebratory festival. And of course, we’ll bring the best food and-”  
”Tsukasa, he is human.” Izumi’s informal tone shakes any doubt Tsukasa could have. They only spoke their first names in dire events. Tsukasa freezes his steps.  
”That’s...unusual...are you sure?” Human soulmates were rare for fae and most feared. All the faes who had human soulmates have had their lives end tragically.  
”I felt it in my wings. This would explain a few of the failures the relationship department has had in particular with me.”  
Tsukasa quickly changed his path back to his desk. “I’ll grant you the clearance to explain our existence, and in case your soulmate wants to an invite to our world limited to two to three weeks.” Tsukasa quickly writes the permit in red ink.  
”Thank you; I’ll leave post-haste.” since Fae world time goes much faster than in the human world. Each second could be a day. A minute could be a month. Time fluctuates to the string of fate in the fae world. Izumi flys as fast he can, which def be in fae gossip for the speed and uncharacteristic.  
Once the log cabin is in sight, Izumi reduces his speed. Izumi is careful not to get hit by the door again. He opens the door and stares at the clean cabin. Anxiety swells within his mind _he miss his soulmate? How much time has past? Years? Is this the right cabin?_ His knees begin to lose strength.

He feels a sudden warm from his back and his anxiety begins to flee. Izumi recognizes the feeling from his wings.  
“You’re back!...I thought I would never see you again.”  
Izumi embraces Leo’s hug and holds his hands.  
“Me too. I got so scared when I saw the cabin empty. I got the permission to stay longer and explain my world to you.”  
“You promised you would. I wrote down aaaalll my questions so you have a ton of talking to do. But we gotta walk and talk, or fly and talk? Can you make me fly? Either way I have to get to the college town in two days so let’s get cracking! Follow me.” Leo pulls away from the embrace but keeps a hold on Izumi’s hand as he pulls Izumi towards the path home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I am doing here pls enjoy some minor world being

**Author's Note:**

> If I could i would write more chapters. Sora, Tsukasa, Hajime, and Tori are all soulmates because they are the four rulers of the fae. Wataru is King Oberon. Mama and Naru are humans and help Leo. Ritsu is lil vampire that prefers to live in the human world so he can be close to Mao.


End file.
